


Blame It On the Blazer

by CallisaRose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brief moment of panic in a sexual situation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, brief breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallisaRose/pseuds/CallisaRose
Summary: Zhang Yixing spent his adult life wishing he hadn’t presented as an alpha, until a chance reunion with some old friends made him realize that being an alpha didn’t change who he was. OR- All it takes to be happy is a meddling group of friends, a healthy dose of kickball and a lowcut blazer.[ For "Alpha/Alpha" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Blame It On the Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> So, at one point this was at 40k, but my idiot boys wouldn’t get together in a timely manner, so this hot mess was born instead. Eternal thanks to everyone who held my hand through this, but especially @ElatedFangirl for responding to me at all hours and @syzygied for proofreading it on my couch before work. Leave comments and kudos for good karma!!

Zhang Yixing hated being an alpha. He hated that no one would believe him if he said he hated being an alpha. He hated that everyone assumed being an alpha meant that the only things on his mind were proving his dominance and finding something to stick his knot into. In short- Zhang Yixing was not pleased with his alpha status. 

When he had first presented, he had honestly thought that it was somehow a mistake. He hated intimidating people, always tried to admit to his faults, and really didn’t rise to baiting from anyone. Everyone assumed he would be a beta. He was too tall and muscular to be an omega but entirely too gentle to be an alpha. And yet, at sixteen years old, he became the second boy in his class to present as an alpha and his life forever shifted. 

People noticed his pheromones more than he’d ever expected. People skirted away from him when they walked by him at night. Worst of all, whenever he showed any indication of irritation, people did everything they could to appease him. Not because he deserved it, but because they were nervous about what he might do if he lost his temper. 

Nothing hurt Yixing more than forgetting himself while bantering with his beta and omega friends, and accidentally frightening them. Only last month he’d gotten mad at Luhan for spilling wine on his couch. He’d only raised his voice for a moment, but it had been enough to set Luhan trembling and sent the omega fleeing into Yixing’s bathroom to calm down. They’d had dinner again before he moved to the States and Yixing had seen the involuntary wariness from his friend when he’d laughed too loudly or moved too quickly. 

Yixing sighed, he knew Luhan had forgiven him the night he’d yelled but hated that Luhan’s instincts still kept him on edge around him. Now he was in a different country on the other side of the world, didn’t know when he’d see his friend again, and his last memory of Luhan was him leaning slightly away from Yixing when they’d hugged goodbye. 

Dropping the bag holding all the hardware pieces for his build-it-yourself bookcase, Yixing made his way across his new living room to the kitchen. He needed a beer. He’d left his life in China fewer than 48 hours ago, and already he missed it. 

He was so excited to start his new job and was glad he had attended an international school when his family had lived in Korea, as it helped him feel more at ease in an English-speaking country, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt lonely. Yet another trait alphas weren’t meant to have. He’d tried looking for a roommate when he moved, but shockingly enough betas and omegas weren’t keen on living with a strange alpha for safety reasons, and alphas balked at _sharing territory_ with someone they’d see as a threat. 

He plopped onto his new couch and checked his phone. No new notifications. He knew his friends in China were asleep, there was no reason for them to have sent him anything while they were unconscious. That didn’t change the fact that having no one to talk to while adjusting to the new time zone sucked balls. He wanted to talk to someone or sleep, not stare blankly at a TV in his undecorated, box strewn living room. 

Around 10 pm, Yixing tossed his third beer bottle into the recycling bin in his kitchen and made his way to bed. He hadn’t bothered to put his sheets on yet, so he curled up under a pile of blankets that still vaguely smelled like his friends and home before shooting an _I miss you_ text to the groupchat with his friends. It was 5 am for them, so he assumed they would wake up to it. Hopefully they’d send some love back for him to wake up to.

~*~*~*~

By the third week of his new job, Yixing had settled in to his new role at work and his new apartment. He still missed his friends terribly, but he had started grabbing drinks a few times a week with a couple of Omegas and Betas he met in the office. It had been ages since he had spoken anything but English, and he could tell that he was falling back into the natural rhythms of the language. It was nice having friends that he could practice with, and they’d recently signed up for the company’s recreational kickball team. They were in a league of other young adult teams, some groups of friends, a few other companies, and apparently one group of middle age omegas and betas who just liked to “enjoy the view”. He looked forward to that game most of all, he heard they always brought wine to share afterwards. 

They’d had one game already, and Yixing totally saw the appeal. He got to run around with alphas, betas and omegas alike and the lack of physical contact meant that everyone could excel without being influenced by their secondary gender. He actually enjoyed It when omegas struck him out - he’d finally found a place where his alpha pheromones wouldn’t be able to alter the game even if he wanted them to. They played nearly every Wednesday night for three months, and he loved that at least once a week he knew he wouldn’t have to go back to his empty apartment after work. 

While most of his friends back home were unmated, he mostly made friends with mated omegas and betas at work. It was easier that way, they wouldn’t be as influenced by him and there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings about courtship. Not that it had begun consciously on his part, he just noticed it one night when his friends all excused themselves to return to their mates that he was really one of the only single ones in the group. In fact, the only other single person was the only other alpha- Soyeon. He really liked her, she never challenged him unless she was joking or he was actually annoying her. Although he was pretty sure she liked one of the omegas on their team, no matter how many times she said that wasn’t why she’d suggested they sign up.

~*~*~

Another month passed, and Yixing managed to wake up early one morning to Facetime his friends in China when they were all together for a pregame before bar-hopping for Kris’s birthday. They sent him a few pictures throughout the morning which brightened his mood considerably- especially the one of Luhan asleep on Tao’s lap on their way home. 

Work itself was hard, the product group he was working with kept undervaluing their estimates to clients to get sales. Which meant he had to be the hardass and get them to give more appropriate numbers. He was glad he had kickball later- he really needed the release of running around with his friends to take his mind off things. 

After work Soyeon drove him, Minnie, and Shuhua to the fields where they played and Yixing relaxed into the light banter. They were all product managers, so they sympathized with his day and teased him for being too soft with some of his analysts and salesmen. They arrived early, so he and Soyeon ran a few laps to let off steam. From across the field, he saw the other team arrive and introduce themselves to his teammates. Soyeon nudged him to hurry up as Jongdae gestured towards them. He took off, racing her back to their friends.

When he got within twenty feet of them, the new team’s scents mixed with his teammates washed over him, and he slid to a stop. Three heads whipped around to stare at him.

“Is that motherfucking LAY ZHANG?!” a voice screeched. A white-haired omega shoved through half his team before clambering on a tall alpha’s back, staring wide-eyed at him. 

“Baek?” Yixing managed, before the tall alpha was abandoned, and the omega launched himself at him. 

Yixing laughed heartily as the omega tackled him onto the ground. After wrestling a minute, Yixing nudged his old friend off him so that he could stand- Baekhyun’s perch had started growling subtly and he didn’t want any issues. 

“Oh shut up, Yeol,” Baekhyun said, brushing grass off his ass before turning to plant a kiss on the alpha’s cheek. “Lay, meet my territorial asshole of a boyfriend, Chanyeol. Asshole boyfriend, meet my old friend, Lay.”

Chanyeol stepped forward to shake Yixing’s hand, squeezing a little harder than necessary but his smile seemed sincere enough. 

“Actually Baek, I go by Yixing now.”

Baekhyun snorted, “Why? No, sorry, you’re always going to be Lay to me. Yixing isn’t as fun for dirty jokes.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were nudged to the side as another omega stepped forward with a shy smile followed by the third familiar face- a stocky and grinning alpha.

“Jongin, Kyungsoo,” Yixing greeted them respectively. Jongin gave him a gentle hug but Kyungsoo merely stuck his hand out to be shaken. Trying to conceal his hurt at the slight rejection, Yixing turned to his team as he dropped Kyungsoo’s hand, “I went to school in Korea with these guys for a few years!”

When he glanced behind him, he nearly laughed at the way Soyeon stood protectively in front of Shuhua, blocking her from view of the other team. She glared at the feet of the last unnamed alpha, at least until Jongin tucked himself into the other’s side. 

After the cursory reunion, they started the game with a bit more competitive drive than usual. Jongdae and Junmyeon, betas from the dark fiber side of their company, excitedly amped up the rivalry between Yixing and his old school friends. Even Soyeon got into the spirit of it, happily teasing Yixing for trying to throw the game when he struck out. Minnie struck up a fast friendship with a girl named Hwasa and they took to heckling anyone who caught their attention in the moment. All in all, it was one of the most amusing games they’d played. 

Yixing’s eye drifted to Kyungsoo more often than he liked. He wasn’t sure if it was because he felt rejected by the impersonal handshake earlier or if it was because his old friend’s competitive side drew his attention. Either way, he didn’t know the man well enough to keep gawking at him. They had known each other nearly a decade earlier, that wasn’t recent enough to keep staring at him like some entranced pup. 

After an hour and a half of fierce play, the game ended in a tie. Minnie and Hwasa left together almost immediately and Yixing went for drinks with the rest of his team after exchanging numbers with his old friends. Junmyeon and Jongdae had an eating competition at the brewery they went to, which ended after Jongdae finished his third basket of fried pickles and had to rush to the bathroom. Junmyeon rolled his eyes and finished off his first basket, then declared himself the winner by default. 

Soyeon dropped him off at his apartment just after eleven. He kissed her cheek goodbye and Shuhua giggled from the passenger seat before blowing him a kiss. After catching her kiss and smushing it to his cheek, he wandered up to his apartment and got ready for bed. It had been a great end to an annoying day. 

~*~*~

Two days later, Yixing woke up early to his phone buzzing itself off the nightstand. Apparently, he’d been added to a new groupchat.

Baekhyun: We’re meeting at Canon in Cap Hill at 9

Jongin: Thanks for the warning, brat

Baekhyun: Watch your tongue, I’m old enough to be your father

Jongin: You’re hardly old enough to be my older brother

Unknown: Can we not do this before I’ve had my morning coffee?

Baekhyun: Sorry, grandpa

Kyungsoo: Is Lay coming?

Baekhyun: Idfk, ask him yourself, he’s on the chat

Unknown: Lay? Like Lay Zhang from high school?

Baekhyun: Obvi, didn’t your roommate tell you he was at kickball the other night?

Unknown: Nope, but what’s new there? Hi Lay

Chanyeol: You need to stop assuming everyone talks as much as you, Baek

Kyungsoo: Lay are you coming?

Baekhyun: If you don’t come Lay, you’re buying for everyone next time

Unknown: It’s Minseok by the way, I’m guessing they didn’t tell you that

Jongin: Laaaaayyyyy 

Baekhyun: LAAAAYYY 

Yixing: Hi Minseok, nice to hear from you again!

Jongin: Wow, so you can respond to him but not to us

Baekhyun: Guess that’s just the alpha way… they get all big and growly and forget about us lowly little omegas

Kyungsoo: Can you blame him? You’re annoying

Yixing: Jeez, I’ll be there. And lowly omegas my ass. You two are just as terrifying now as you were ten years ago

Baekhyun: Thanks for the flattery love, but I’m spoken for

Chanyeol: He literally met me Baek… 

Yixing: Not that this isn’t fun and all, but I need to workout and shower before work. I’ll see you tonight

Baekhyun: Mm, sweaty dripping wet alpha… hawt

Chanyeol: BAEK

Laughing, Yixing closed out of his messages app and rolled out of bed. He knew his friends had all grown up since he last spent time with them, but he was so glad they had accepted him back so easily. Texting them felt like no time at all had passed. He also had a weird tingling feeling in his stomach because Kyungsoo had asked if he specifically was coming. He still wasn’t sure why he felt so oddly about the other alpha, but he knew it wasn’t exactly negative. It was just… strange. 

Yixing went about his morning routine and, thanks to the early wake-up, had time to stop at a coffee shop on his way in to work. His day ran smoothly, and by the time he was leaving he was nearly giddy with excitement about a night out. He really liked the friends he had made at work, but their idea of going out was happy hour or having a beer or two after kickball. Which was fine most of the time, but he did miss going to bars and clubs once in a while. 

As he was leaving the office, a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Instinctively he jerked back and snarled at his assailant, only to find Baekhyun staring back at him, completely unphased. 

“Well, hello to you too,” he said, reaching over to take Yixing’s wrist again. 

“Hi, Baek, I’m so sorry for that. Uh, it’s nice to see you. At my office. Which you found... how?” It was only just dawning on him that the omega hadn’t reacted in the slightest to his temporary aggression. Some of the guilt ebbed away.

Baekhyun snorted, “Your kickball team name is literally your company name. How dumb do you think I am?”

“Okay, fine. Moving past that, why are you abducting me?”

“I’m not abducting you, I’m getting ready with you at your place. It’s been years since I’ve seen your closet and I refuse to let you come out looking like some kind of lumbersexual,” Baekhyun said, as if this were the most obvious conclusion.

“Okay then,” he shrugged. At least this way he wouldn’t have to eat dinner alone. 

~*~*~

Three hours later, he was regretting his voluntary abduction.

“No, Baek, I’m not going anywhere with that on, I’ll look like a stripper.”

“But a really hot stripper,” Jongin chimed in.

After one look at his closet Baekhyun had called Jongin in _for backup_. Now, he was standing in front of his mirror with both omegas fussing over the snakeskin button-up Jongin had pulled from the duffle bag he’d brought with him. 

“Sorry, I veto this one,” Yixing pled. 

“But you’ve vetoed everything so far,” Baekhyun whined, “Why won’t you let us dress you?”

“I _am_ letting you dress me, I’d just rather not look like a character from a bad western.”

“Here, try these,” Jongin said, handing over a new bundle of clothing. He was taller than Yixing, but slimmer, so the alpha fit into his clothes pretty well. 

He went to the bathroom, changing into the clothes without looking at himself. He knew they’d insist on seeing him even if he didn’t like the outfit, so he wiggled into the black leather pants and red velvet blazer. He assumed he’d get a shirt if they approved the look. 

He did not get a shirt. Apparently, the plunging blazer with no shirt _was_ the look. In November. In Seattle. And when he tried to object, he was shouted down so vehemently that he quickly surrendered, holding his palms up in defeat.

“Are you sure you’re an alpha?” Baekhyun cackled as he reached up to style Yixing’s hair.

“Jesus Baek, you can’t just say shit like that,” Jongin muttered, pulling on the discarded snakeskin print shirt. Somehow, on Jongin, it looked hot. 

“What? It’s not like he cares,” Baekhyun said, gesturing at Yixing who shrugged and closed his eyes when Baekhyun approached with an eyeliner pencil. “Besides, look at him, he’s so docile.”

As Baekhyun came back to his face with a brush and highlighter palette, Yixing interjected, “Sorry to interrupt this lively debate on whether or not I am, in fact, an alpha, but can I ask a question?”

“Of course you can, you just did,” Jongin quipped from where he was fixing his hair, sitting on the floor.

Yixing rolled his eyes, “Not that there’s anything wrong with looking like an omega, but is there any reason you’re trying to style me like one?”

Jongin caught his eye from the mirror, “Yep,” he replied, ending the word with a pop.

Baekhyun smirked, “We have a theory that we’re testing out. And no, we won’t tell you what it is, so don’t bother asking.”

Yixing huffed but knew he wouldn’t get either of them to tell him unless they wanted to. Instead, he went down to the kitchen and grabbed a second bottle of wine for them to drink before heading out. 

~*~*~

Chanyeol picked them up just before nine. He gave Baekhyun a quick kiss when he slid into the passenger seat, then smiled at Jongin and Yixing in the back.

“I see Baekhyun got to you, looks good, though. Pretty,” he said, a slight smile crossing his features. 

Yixing bit back the growl he felt rising in his chest at the other alpha calling him pretty, he didn’t think Baekhyun would be happy with him if he picked a fight with his boyfriend in a car. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun interjected, “why are you allowed to flirt with Lay and I’m not?”

Jongin took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly as the couple in the front seat continued to bicker. He squeezed back, settling into his seat. He knew Jongin had smelled his annoyance and was grateful for the soothing pheromones now coming gently off him. 

~*~*~

Looking around, Yixing decided he had never been to a more pretentious place. Canon sold drinks with full rose blossoms in them, served others in upside down lightbulbs, and poured purees from what looked like blood bags. Honestly, he loved it. He and Sehun, Jongin’s alpha boyfriend, turned from the bar with drinks for the five of them. Minseok and Kyungsoo were running a few minutes late, not that Yixing had noticed. Or cared.

They wrestled their way through the crowd to their table, and Yixing lost himself to the atmosphere and light conversation between his friends. He’d had just enough wine at home that he decided Chanyeol and Sehun counted as friends now. Even if they both kept giving him funny looks when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. 

A familiar sandalwood and leather scent made its way into his nose, and he looked up to see Kyungsoo arrive. And Minseok. Gods, they were right next to each other. He stood up to give Minseok a hug and, remembering the handshake from the other day, waved at Kyungsoo before sitting back down. 

Minseok plopped down beside him and Kyungsoo made his way to the bar. Yixing watched as Kyungsoo walked away. He looked good in his black turtleneck and slacks. He looked every bit the powerful alpha Yixing knew he was. A stark contrast to his own appearance, he knew. He smiled at Minseok and spent the next few minutes catching up with the beta. 

The third time he glanced up to see if Kyungsoo was on his way back yet, Minseok chuckled and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I think he was glad to see you too, the other night.”

Yixing considered pretending he didn’t know what Minseok was talking about but decided against it. What was the point? He was curious why Kyungsoo seemed so different to him than other alphas he’d met. 

“Yeah? He didn’t seem that happy to me, but maybe it’s because he didn’t immediately try to tackle me like Baek.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t put too much stock in that, he’s just a little weird with other alphas. Sometimes they try to give him shit or challenge him because he’s shorter.”

“But I wouldn’t-“

“Lay, we haven’t seen you in ages. None of us had presented then either, don’t take it personally that he treated you like an acquaintance.”

“So you’re saying if I’d presented as a beta he wouldn’t have been weird?” 

“It’s Kyungsoo, of course he still would have been weird! He just would have been different weird,” Jongin interjected.

Yixing jumped, he hadn’t realized anyone else had been listening in. 

“Oh, thank god, are we finally acknowledging the whole Lay-Kyungsoo-crushing-on-each-other thing?” Baekhyun added, “I swear, it’s a miracle neither of them got a concussion during kickball.”

“I’m sorry, the _what_?” Yixing asked.

Of course, that was the moment Kyungsoo reappeared with drinks for himself and Minseok. As he drew near their table, everyone practically fell over themselves to make sure Kyungsoo and Yixing sat beside each other. He would have found it funny if he wasn’t so busy trying to figure out if they were right. And it was hard to figure out if they were right without looking at Kyungsoo. So, he looked at Kyungsoo. He looked at his severe eyebrows and how his defined jaw was accentuated by the turtleneck. He looked at the graceful nose and plush lips. 

Okay, fine. Maybe his friends had a point, he decided. After all, he probably would have looked away by now if he didn’t have a thing for the super attractive alpha sitting next to him. Honestly, he probably could have looked a lot longer if Kyungsoo hadn’t turned to him, amusement dancing in his eyes _(seriously, when did his eyes get so mesmerizing?)._

“You okay there?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, spaced out for a minute there.”

From across the table, Sehun snorted into his “Eastern Sin” drink. Yixing debated the benefits of emptying his own cocktail over his new friend’s head but decided that he’d rather not pay to replace Sehun’s expensive looking sweater.

Kyungsoo smiled, turning to Sehun, “What’s so funny?” 

“Uh, nothing. Chanyeol just grabbed my thigh. Probably thought I was Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo just raised an eyebrow, glancing pointedly to Chanyeol who was sitting between Baekhyun and Minseok. Jongin let out a nervous giggle and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. 

“We’ll get another round for everyone, okay?”

The pair scurried off laughing into each other’s shoulders, leaving the table in a slightly pointed silence. 

“So, Yixing, I see that Baekhyun and Jongin got to you,” Kyungsoo said, sliding his eyes down then back up Yixing’s body.

Yixing hummed his agreement into his drink, “Wait, you called me Yixing.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sniggered, “calling you Lay now would just jinx himself.”

“OKAY,” Minseok jumped in, glancing at Yixing’s now flaming face, “this kale tortellini looks great, anyone up for splitting it?” 

By the time Sehun and Jongin returned with the next round of drinks, they’d chosen five different small plates they wanted. Minseok placed their order with the kitchen, and things settled back down. Until Yixing felt a hand glide up his thigh, that is. 

With a start Yixing glanced at Kyungsoo, trying not to draw any one else’s attention. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow in question, and briefly pressed his fingertips more firmly into his thigh. Yixing felt heat curl in his groin. He was honestly going to kill Jongin for putting him in tight leather pants… But that could wait, he reasoned, leaning subtly toward the alpha groping him beneath the table. 

Their food arrived and was devoured within minutes- nothing like tipsy twenty-somethings to inhale a round of appetizers in 5 minutes or less, after all. Once they closed out and everyone finished their drinks, Jongin and Baekhyun shoved them all out the door to Capitol Lounge because _we wanna dance_. 

~*~*~ 

Under flashing rainbow lights they did a round of shots with a group of girls Minseok had charmed into dancing with them. He and a pretty omega were practically wrapped around each other and Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept sending them knowing looks. After piling the empty glasses back on the tray, they all made their way back to the dance floor. 

One of the girls, who had introduced herself as Rosé, grabbed his hand and tugged him after her. Laughing, he followed her into the sea of bodies writhing and twisting. After a few songs, he glanced up in time to see Sehun and Jongin wave goodbye to everyone and head to the doors. Minseok and Jisoo (was that her name?) were beside him making their clothing pretty useless with how close they were dancing to one another. 

Kyungsoo was talking to Chanyeol and Baekhyun over by the bar with the other girls from the group. Kyungsoo caught his eye and Yixing grabbed Rosé’s hand and tugged her towards their friends. When they got there, Rosé went to a girl with bangs and they giggled together, turning to the bar for another drink. Kyungsoo appeared at his side suddenly with a glass of water. 

“You doing alright?” he asked in a low voice.

“Of course! Why weren’t you dancing?” Yixing asked. Dancing was fun, and a great way to make new friends. 

“Ah, the partner I was interested in was whisked away.”

Yixing choked on his sip of water. Behind him, it sounded like one of the girls had done the same. He forcefully swallowed and raised his eyes to meet Kyungsoo’s intense stare.

“Does that bother you? That I wanted to dance with you?”

If Yixing were talking to any other alpha, he’d think that was somehow a challenge. It still felt like one, but in a more… electric way. He shook his head slowly, then raised a hand to Kyungsoo’s cheek. He felt a spark of attraction dance across his fingertips. 

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and brought it gently to his lips. Yixing glanced down to meet Kyungsoo’s heated gaze as he slowly pressed each fingertip against his plush lips. The warmth of Kyungsoo’s breath danced between his fingers, making him shudder.

“Any interest in skipping the dancing?” Kyungsoo murmured, gaze still locked with Yixing’s.

As an answer, Yixing grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and lead him from the club, to the sounds of their friends hollering after them. Amidst the voices he distinctly heard Baekhyun shriek _no glove, no love._

Kyungsoo ordered an Uber for them outside, and Yixing huddled up to his shorter frame for warmth. He was freezing, and never letting the omegas dress him again. 

“I would feel worse for you, but you’re the one that let them send you out dressed like that,” Kyungsoo said, eyeing his chest where the exposed skin was raised in goosebumps. 

Yixing glared at him, “Right, cause the way I’m dressed had nothing to do with you suddenly deciding to make a move.”

A low growl built in Kyungsoo’s chest, he could barely hear it, but he felt it vibrating against his chest. He wanted to growl back, he wanted to whine and apologize. So, he raised an eyebrow and met Kyungsoo’s stare again.

“I made a move, darling Yixing, because my roommate pointed out that I very pointedly avoided talking about you after we ran into each other at kickball.”

Yixing let a little mirth creep into his eyes, “So, you’re telling me that Minseok wingmanned us both?”

“Oh shut up. It’s not like you were any better. Remember, you’re the one dressed like a high-priced hooker in the middle of November.”

Kyungsoo’s phone chimed, letting them know their ride was there. Kyungsoo located the right car and steered him towards it. Yixing sighed and melted into the proprietary arm slung around his waist. Kyungsoo felt warm and sturdy. Once they were settled into the back of the car, Yixing remembered that Kyungsoo had sort of insulted him. 

“You’re the one who’s bringing home the high-priced hooker, ass.”

The arm around him tightened, Kyungsoo leaning in to purr into his ear, “Is that the best comeback you can think up, baby boy?”

Instinctively Yixing’s body jerked away from Kyungsoo’s, he was an alpha- his partner should _not_ be condescending to him. Biting back a growl, he slowly and deliberately placed himself back in Kyungsoo’s personal space, he wouldn’t let his stupid instincts take this from him. Kyungsoo carefully placed a hand on Yixing’s cheek, giving him time to draw back. 

“You sure you’re alright with this? I won’t judge you if you aren’t.”

“I want this, I promise. It’s just, a little difficult.”

Kyungsoo nodded and cautiously leaned forward until they were breathing the same air, his hand keeping Yixing in place. Their eyes met, and Kyungsoo pressed forward again, gently resting his lips against Yixing’s.

Heat raced down his spine and Yixing gasped into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He eagerly moved his lips against Kyungsoo’s as arms tugged him closer. He felt Kyungsoo lick along his lower lip and eagerly opened his mouth to let him in. When Kyungsoo pushed his tongue past Yixing’s lips, his instincts reared back up. He froze, locking his body up so that he wouldn’t shove away or challenge the alpha holding him. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was holding him. Not some random alpha. 

Frustrated, Yixing stared down at the floor of the car. They weren’t even in an apartment yet and this was getting complicated. Alpha-alpha relationships weren’t… unheard of. They were just really uncommon, because of this. Because one of the alphas would always have to control themselves enough to submit, to make the relationship work. He felt the hand on his cheek move to press on his jaw, encouraging him to look up. Timidly, he met Kyungsoo’s eyes, which were understanding and open, waiting patiently for him to decide if he trusted them with this.

Kyungsoo dropped his hand to intertwine it with Yixing’s. He smiled and glanced towards the driver in the front of the car. Yixing nodded and settled into Kyungsoo’s side. Without anything sexual, he felt completely at ease allowing Kyungsoo to hold him and stroke gently through his hair. He just needed to remember this feeling when things were more heated. 

Eventually, they got to Kyungsoo’s apartment, thanked the driver and headed inside, holding hands. After kicking off their shoes, he looked around. Kyungsoo and Minseok lived in a spacious-looking two bedroom with a lovely view of… the night’s sky. Honestly, he’d been looking out the window for all of thirty seconds and he already felt dumb. 

“Come here, Yixing.” 

His body immediately tensed at the command in Kyungsoo’s gentle voice. He knew this was deliberate, if he couldn’t relax enough to listen to small request, there was no way they’d be able to have sex and Kyungsoo knew it. 

Rolling his shoulders, he turned around and walked back to Kyungsoo. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. His stomach fluttered and he felt his pulse quicken. 

“Remember, we don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“I want to, Soo. I trust you.”

“You sure? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo. I really want this. Promise,” Yixing leaned further into Kyungsoo’s space. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have any problem with Yixing towering over him. He could do this with Kyungsoo. He _wanted_ to do this with Kyungsoo. 

“Look, I want this really badly, I’m just having a hard time with it. But I trust you, and myself. Do you have any wine or-“

“No,” Kyungsoo cut across his nervous train of thought, “if you need to drink to do this, we aren’t going to, Lay.”

Yixing frowned, considering his words carefully, “Alright, I get that. And I agree. I just wanted something to help me relax a little more. I’m a bit bigger than you and don’t want either of us to get hurt. You know?”

Kyungsoo had started his quiet grumbly growl thing again, it was almost endearing how easily he could get under his skin. 

“You may be taller, baby boy, but I’m not worried about you hurting me. Trust me, I can handle it. I’m more worried about breaking you.”

Yixing felt his cock stir at the degrading tone. _That was new._

“And if I want you to break me?” Yixing whispered, wondering if this new idea was actually going to work. 

Kyungsoo’s hand shot out again, this time grabbing him by his chin. The arrogance of the movement set him on edge, but he held himself still, trusting Kyungsoo with this. The gentle pressure on his chin felt relaxing, somehow. It helped center him.

“If you’re asking me for what I think you are,” Kyungsoo began, his gaze heated and hungry sweeping over Yixing again, “then I need you to give me a safe word, and a way to tap out if your mouth is being used. And I need to know that I have your enthusiastic consent before we start.”

“You want me to beg you to fuck me?” Yixing teased. Apparently, that was the wrong move. 

Kyungsoo growled, his hand on Yixing’s chin tightening, “This isn’t a joke, Lay, I’m not doing this unless you get how dangerous this could be, and-“

“Okay, okay. Sorry, you’re right. This isn’t funny. I know what I’m asking you to do. I promise. I want this so bad, Kyungsoo. I want you. I trust you. Um, safe word is cat? And I’ll snap my fingers twice if I can’t say it. And, traffic system for anything else? Green is good, yellow to slow down. That work?” 

Kyungsoo regarded him carefully for a long moment, then slid his hand holding Yixing’s chin into his hair. Warmth and tension followed the path of his fingers, then Kyungsoo fisted his hand in his hair and slowly pulled Yixing’s head backwards so his throat was bared.

Alarm bells went off like crazy in his head. He struggled against the grip in his hair. He shouldn’t be submitting, alphas didn’t submit. This was not what he signed up for, this- This was exactly what he’d signed up for. What he’d asked for. He breathed in deeply through his nose, relaxing enough to focus back on Kyungsoo’s face. 

He looked so serious, waiting to see if Yixing could relax with his throat bared to another alpha. Another deep breath. The pressure in his hair from Kyungsoo’s hand was sending sharp pain through his scalp. If he stopped moving, it lessened to a pleasant ache. Another breath. There was something exhilarating about submitting to Kyungsoo like this. It was… hot. Another breath. Yixing met Kyungsoo’s eyes and sank to his knees, Kyungsoo’s hand still holding his head in place, his throat vulnerable and exposed. 

“Good,” Kyungsoo praised, “Good boy Yixing. What’s your safe word?”

“Cat,” a shiver danced across his skin at the praise.

Kyungsoo nodded and let go of Yixing’s hair, “Good, let’s go to my room.”

Yixing stood up, following Kyungsoo past the kitchen and down a hall with several doors branching from it. Kyungsoo opened the first one on the right and nudged him through it.

Yixing wanted to look around but knew that now was not the time. It had taken a lot of willpower not to snap at Kyungsoo for guiding him into the room. It had also taken a lot of willpower to not moan aloud at the casual domination, but he’d never tell Kyungsoo that. He could probably smell it anyway.

“Yixing, do you want to take your own clothes off or do you want me to?”

Yixing paused. He was definitely aroused and under other circumstances, he would want his partner to undress him. But here, he knew there was an equal chance it would help him relax with Kyungsoo or make him more tense.

“I’ll take off my pants, but would you please remove my shirt?”

“If you can call it a shirt,” Kyungsoo smirked at him, “but yes.”

Yixing smiled back, then tugged his pants off, tossing them to the side. 

“Fold them please, Yixing,” Kyungsoo reprimanded. At his raised eyebrow, Kyungsoo continued, “If you’re going to trust me to make decisions for you when you let go, you need to listen to me for the small things too.”

Yixing rolled his eyes but bent to pick up his pants and fold them. He set them on a chair by the door. 

“Your underwear too please.”

Yixing let a small warning growl slip from his throat but slid his underwear off and set them on the chair as well. 

Kyungsoo stepped forward and ran a hand along Yixing’s exposed collar bone. Goosebumps broke out, chasing Kyungsoo’s hand as it trailed lower, resting on the top button of his blazer. Another hand traced the inner line of his thigh, his thumb brushed gently across his testicles and he shuddered. 

“Is this alright, Yixing?”

Yixing nodded, swallowing. He had never felt more aroused, standing before another alpha, practically naked while Kyungsoo was still fully clothed. 

“I need to hear words, baby boy. When you can make them. Okay?”

Yixing swallowed, took a moment to differentiate between his arousal and annoyance. “I think it’s harder for me to talk than it is for the people you’re used to sleeping with, Soo. I… it takes a lot to just, be good.”

Kyungsoo considered him for a moment, “Okay, thank you for telling me that, I’ll keep it in mind.” He spit into his hand and brought it to Yixing’s shaft, pumping it twice before letting go. 

“Fuck, Soo,” he whined. He was practically aching already. He wasn’t even fully hard, but he felt so fucking frustrated. 

“Look at you, so pretty and flushed, just for me,” Kyungsoo purred. He finally undid the buttons on the blazer, and slid it from his shoulders. He folded the garment and placed it on the chair before prowling back towards Yixing. 

“What color are you, baby?” 

“Green”

“Thank you, can you get back on your knees for me, darling?”

Yixing breathed in through his nose. He still wanted this. His quivering limbs and aching cock _definitely_ wanted this. So, he let himself fall to his knees before this other alpha. This beautiful, careful, strong alpha who was so convinced Yixing couldn’t hurt him.

Kyungsoo tugged through his hair, letting Yixing get used to being on the floor before him. Yixing breathed in through his nose. The floor was hard and his knees ached. Another breath. He could see the outline of Kyungsoo’s dick through his trousers. He looked big, even for an alpha. Another breath. He was nearly salivating as Kyungsoo cautiously lowered the zipper to his pants and shucked them below his balls along with his underwear. 

“Can you open up for me Yixing?”

Without thought, Yixing let his jaw fall open. Kyungsoo smiled at him, proudly, fisting his cock briefly, it was definitely bigger than his own. Yixing found himself tracking the motion with his eyes as heat seared from his chest through his balls. 

“Kyungsoo, can I try?” He asked tentatively. 

“Yes, sweet boy. Be careful, alright? Don’t push yourself too hard tonight.”

Yixing took a breath in. Kyungsoo’s cock smelled like him, more concentrated, more pure, somehow. He slowly lapped at the head, feeling the soft skin brush against his tongue. _Fuck._ This was _wrong_. What was he doing on his knees? What was he doing, on the ground in front of this- in front of Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, who he had known before he presented, who was now on his knees as well, worry clouding his expression.

“Yixing, you have to answer me, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Soo. I’m just, apparently going to stay away from. Well, I don’t think tasting your dick is a good idea right now.”

Kyungsoo’s solemn expression broke into laughter, his shoulders heaving as he supported himself on Yixings thighs. He looked happy, open, and hotter than Yixing had ever seen him. Butterflies in his stomach, he reached out for Kyungsoo’s hands. He smiled shyly, and leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo pulled back, and for the second time in three days, he found himself trying to hide the hurt of being rejected by Kyungsoo. 

“Hey, Lay, baby don’t close off on me okay?” Kyungsoo implored, pulling Yixing closer by their intertwined hands. “I just don’t want to push you too much tonight. That clearly didn’t go well.”

He felt warmth sweep through his body, but with it his arousal spiked and he nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s neck. He smelled nice here too. Potent but not as musky. He experimentally lapped at the skin there, moaning happily when it didn’t trigger the same reaction. His inner alpha still wasn’t happy about what he was doing, but his hormones clearly were. He was hard again, dick rubbing against his stomach as he pressed closer to Kyungsoo. 

“Please, Soo, I want you so bad.”

“Okay, baby, you’re being so good for me. Just remember your safe words.”

Yixing nodded, clambering up onto Kyungsoo’s lap. The zipper from his pants scraped against Yixing’s bare skin and he was reminded that Kyungsoo was practically still fully clothed. He immediately went for the shirt, unfastening the buttons as quickly as he could in his lust-addled state. Kyungsoo moaned, the sound went straight through him, he felt his cock twitch in anticipation. 

He pushed the shirt fully off and leaned back to admire the planes of muscle and smooth skin. He desperately wanted to lick them, but knew that getting his face anywhere near Kyungsoo’s cock would have to wait. He would rather deny himself than panic again. 

“Like what you see?” 

Yixing looked up to find Kyungsoo smirking down at him. Behind the arrogance, he could practically see him preening at his heated gaze. He nodded and leaned down for another kiss. Kyungsoo’s tongue immediately shot out, licking into Yixing’s mouth making his gut curl in arousal. _This_ was what he had been missing, this was how it felt to be with another alpha, one who refused to let Yixing think he was in control for even a minute. 

With a growl, Kyungsoo pressed forward until Yixing was lying on his back and he was hovering over him. Shame flooded him when he willingly whined in submission and tipped his head back, granting Kyungsoo access to all of him. 

“Such a pretty boy for me, Yixing,” Kyungsoo hummed. He sat back and ghosted a hand down Yixing’s body, from his exposed neck to the tip of his leaking dick. He tugged his pants the rest of the way off, then nudged Yixing’s legs apart, settling between them. “Do you want to do this facing me, or on your stomach?”

Yixing nodded, he wanted to see Kyungsoo’s face. Wanted to make sure he remembered who he wanted this so badly with. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed and he hastily cleared his throat, “Like this, want to see you.”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded his approval, “Okay, like this then.” He turned to rummage in the bedside cabinet behind him, coming back with a bottle of lube. “Have you ever put anything in your ass, Yixing?”

The question made Yixing shudder, he’d experimented with a few sex toys over the last few years, but had never admitted it to anyone. He knew Kyungsoo would be glad he had- it would make this easier. But answering that question felt so embarrassing. He glanced up at Kyungsoo through his lashes and mumbled out, “yes.”

“I want to hear more about that one later, but can you just pull your legs up for me baby?”

More shame laced with arousal raced through his veins. He raised his legs to his chest, grasping them by the knees putting himself fully on display. Kyungsoo gaped at him for a moment, then slid his eyes back to meet Yixing’s.

“You wax,” Kyungsoo breathed, looking awestruck, “you’re hairless as an Omega, baby-” 

Yixing snarled at being compared to an omega by another alpha. No matter who it was, no alpha could call him that. He dropped his legs and reared up, aiming for Kyungsoo’s throat. Immediately, he was slammed back to the ground, his arms pinned above his head. Pain lanced through his skull and he let out a pitiful whine. 

“I told you I could handle you.” Kyugsoo taunted, leaning forward to lick up the column of Yixing’s throat while Yixing struggled against his hold on his hands. “Now stop fighting me, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yixing pulled a breath in through his nose, he could smell Kyungsoo’s arousal. Another breath, the bruising grip on his wrists flexed, reminding him that he had consented to this. Another breath. He met Kyungsoo’s eyes again and carefully drew his legs back up to his chest. 

“Green,” he replied, guessing Kyungsoo’s next question. He felt a little floaty, or maybe… misty? He couldn’t quite explain it, but Kyungsoo pushing him around so easily had made something in his mind shift. It felt nice.

After a searching look, Kyungsoo pressed his lips to Yixing’s jugular and dropped his arms. He grabbed his belt and maneuvered it, making two loops that he slipped around Yixing’s wrists, tightening it. 

“You can probably get out of this, if you wanted to, but it should help keep you grounded, okay?”

Yixing nodded, flexing against the leather. It was restricting, but Kyungsoo was right. It helped him ignore the part of his brain raging against how easily he submitted. He let his bound wrists fall above his head and let his mind wander while Kyungsoo shuffled around above him. A cold finger against his entrance made him yelp, his legs clamping around the hand between them. 

“Relax Yixing, baby, you need to be prepped, okay?” 

Yixing focused on the misty feeling that had ebbed away slightly, hoping to bring it back. Kyungsoo’s other hand came up and tugged Yixing’s knees apart. His finger came back, slightly warmer this time, and circled his entrance. _Holy fuuuck_ that felt amazing.

Kyungsoo chuckled above him, had he said that aloud? The finger slipped up and down his crease, dancing over his rim and Kyungsoo’s other hand came down on his flank. The stinging sensation on his side pulled his mind from the hand playing with his ass. It felt good, made him feel alive and excited. The fog in his mind thickened slightly. Kyungsoo used the distraction to slip two lube coated fingers in his ass. 

He keened, long and loud. His chest was heaving, hips squirming and mind racing. It felt so _fucking_ wrong to have someone else’s fingers in his ass but so _good_ to submit. No, he shouldn’t submit, feeling good or otherwise. But the floaty feeling was still there, and he decided that as long as he was with Kyungsoo, he was safe. He inhaled through his nose again, allowing his muscles to melt against the floor again as he exhaled through his mouth. 

“Green,” he said, encouraging Kyungsoo to continue. The longer this took, the harder it was to focus.

Kyungsoo nodded, and peppered his chest with soothing kisses sliding his fingers in and out of Yixing. He carefully scissored them after a few moments. Yixing lost himself to the warring emotion and sensation. The stretch and pull in his ass second only to the growing affection for the alpha above him. His discomfort and nerves made themselves known too. 

Kyungsoo wrapped his free hand around Yixing’s throat suddenly, gently applying pressure. Yixing panted. His skin felt slick with sweat and overheated, the restricted airflow making him dizzy. He breathed in. This was okay, Kyungsoo would make sure he was okay.

After a few moments Kyungsoo released his neck and added a third finger. The searing stretch as his ass accommodated the new intrusion adding to the flood of sensation as oxygen rushed back to his blood. 

“Fuck baby. You’re perfect. So perfect for me, taking my fingers like a good boy.” Kyungsoo panted. Yixing blinked blearily up at him, he was sweaty now, leaning over Yixing with an arm braced by his head. As he stretched and scissored his fingers, a bead of sweat raced from his temple and dropped on Yixing’s lips. His tongue darted out to catch it. Salt, arousal and undiluted _Kyungsoo_ burst across his tongue.

He groaned happily as a fourth finger slipped into his ass then whined when the lube suddenly wasn’t enough to make the slide easier. Kyungsoo sat back to squirt more on his hand. Yixing missed having him close. He needed to see Kyungsoo’s face, he needed to know, needed _him_ to know that he’d only do this with Kyungsoo. 

“I’m right here, baby,” Kyungsoo crooned at him, coming back into his line of sight. “I think you’re ready now. Can you tell me that you still want this?”

Yixing didn’t want to focus on using his words, he wanted to focus on Kyungsoo, and how good he made him feel. He wanted to make Kyungsoo feel good too. But Kyungsoo’s face looked a little hesitant so he decided he had to respond, “Yea, Soo. ‘M ready for you now.” He hoped he’d said enough; he felt like he’d start begging if he kept talking, and he did _not_ want to go down that road yet. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes softened to warm chocolate, “Thank you so much for responding, Yixing, you’re so good.”

He preened at the praise, letting warmth fill him. The rug he was on felt scratchy against his back. Next time, he decided he wanted a bed. The fingers slipped from his ass leaving him empty and aching. Was this how omegas felt? He tensed up when Kyungsoo left him again, but he was only gone for a moment.

“Raise your hips for me, darling?”

Yixing obediently complied, placing his feet on the ground to lift his hips. Kyungsoo slipped a pillow beneath them, added a t-shirt on top of that, then gently pressed him back down. He settled between Yixing’s hips once more, and slicked himself up with lube. After a moment’s pause, he grabbed the uncapped bottle and to Yiixing’s eternal embarrassment, slipped it into his hole and… squeezed.

Cool, wet gel surged into him and he whined in shame as some leaked out around the tube and dripped down towards the pillow. His body seized up and he turned his head to sink his teeth into bicep. He writhed and Kyungsoo carefully held him down. 

“I’m sorry Yixing, I’m sorry. I know, that had to feel awful, I just want to make sure this hurts as little as possible baby. I didn’t know a better way to get it inside you too.”

Panting, Yixing focused on calming himself, relaxing his muscles one at a time. Slowing his breathing and heart rate. He felt weird, slimy. Surprisingly enough, still incredibly aroused. The floaty feeling was still there, coating everything in a feeling of peace. 

“Color Yixing?”

He focused back on the man in front of him. Kyungsoo was nearly glistening with sweat now, idly sliding his hand up and down his lube-coated cock, waiting for him to answer.

“Green.”

Another nod, then, “Okay, baby, I want to take my time, but I think that’s going to make you more anxious, is it okay if I hold you down when we start, just in case?”

Yixing whined. He just wanted to have Kyungsoo already. He just wanted to get off of his back and this scratchy rug, he just wanted Kyungsoo to fuck him senseless. He wanted too many things and had no idea how to communicate that. He was empty and aching. But Kyungsoo was watching him again, waiting for a response. Yixing knew nothing would change until he gave one. 

“‘S fine Soo, just, please hurry up?” his voice lilted up at the end, making it seem like a question. 

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile, then Kyungsoo braced himself, along with most of his weight, on an arm across Yixing’s chest. He used the other to line up with his entrance. The warm press of Kyungsoo’s dick against his hole sent another wave of aggression and arousal up his spine. 

He hissed out a breath and struggled against the weight on him. With one forceful thrust, Kyungsoo pushed inside. Yixing yelled. His ass was on fire, his inner alpha was furious, and there was no way out. He wanted to relax, he knew he was making things worse, but his whole body ached. The only thing he knew to do was fight against the cause of his pain. He snarled and bucked against Kyungsoo. He jerked from the pressure in his ass and raised his hands to shove him off. 

“No, Yixing, just breathe. Focus on breathing, that helped earlier yeah?” Kyungsoo grunted, grabbing his belted hands and pushing them back down. 

Whining, Yixing tried to listen. He squirmed a little, letting himself feel the pain. His ass was searing, he really was grateful for the extra lubricant Kyungsoo had used. He felt the tears stinging his eyes, some slipping down his face. He felt the sweat in the hollow of his neck cooling and took a breath in through his nose. He blinked his vision clear and looked up. 

Kyungsoo was shaking with the effort to stay still, but he waited patiently until Yixing huffed out a breath and gave a tiny nod. With a sigh he dropped his head, pressing their foreheads together. He rolled his hips once and Yixing groaned. Pain and pleasure were now so intertwined in his fuzzy brain that he couldn’t tell one from the other. Maybe that was good. 

Kyungsoo began thrusting shallowly, never fully pulling out, letting him acclimate to the burn. He pressed kisses to Yixing’s temple and whispered gentle words to him through his panting breaths. Gradually, the push and pull lost its initial pain and an intense kind of pleasure built. 

Yixing moaned happily when Kyungsoo sat back, changing his angle and removing his forearm from his chest. He felt full and floaty and Kyungsoo looked so good with sweat dripping down his sculpted body and chiseled face. Tentatively, he pressed his hips back in time with Kyungsoo’s thrusts, meeting his pace. At that, Kyungsoo growled and plunged in deeper. Fucking harder and faster into him. 

The searing pleasure twisted in his gut and curled his toes. He felt so good. Part of him still loathed his submission but that was mostly blocked out by his happy fuzzy feeling. Minutes passed, or hours. He wasn’t sure. He was vaguely aware that he had started making whimpering noises with each thrust in. Kyungsoo’s breathing was labored and Yixing could feel his knot start to catch on his rim. He whined. He wanted it, wanted it badly. But he wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

“No, baby boy,” Kyungsoo huffed out, “I’m not knotting you tonight.”

Yixing didn’t like that. He still wasn’t sure he wanted it, but he wanted to be the one to decide that for himself. He probably didn’t hide his thoughts very well because Kyungsoo started thrusting more shallowly. He reached between them and grabbed Yixing’s cock, making him cry out. Holy hells, he hadn’t even realized how hard and aching he had gotten. After only a few sweaty tugs of his cock he was right on the edge. Then Kyungsoo thrust back in fully, hitting a new spot in Yixing he had only ever found a few times himself. 

He sobbed out as Kyungsoo aimed back at his prostate. Hitting it dead on again and again. Between the searing pain as his hole tried accommodating Kyungsoo’s growing girth and the sharp pleasure radiating out from his prostate he started babbling a slew of pleas. 

“So close, Soo. Please, let me. I’m gonna. I wanna come, please. Can i?” He knew he was hardly making sense, but he could feel his orgasm building and Kyungsoo had stopped his hand on his dick but he just couldn’t come without it. 

“Of course you can come, baby. Come anytime you want.” He picked up the pace with his hand again, moving it in time with his hips. He was visibly straining to keep up the stimulation to Yixing’s prostate. Yixing felt his toes curl and balls clench when Kyungsoo gripped him harder, sliding his thumb over the sensitive head and underside of his cock alternately. It nearly hurt it felt so good. 

With a grunt, Kyungsoo brought back his other had and landed it on Yixing’s hip, the one he had hit earlier. Yixing yelled out as the sensations finally became too much. Fire raced through his veins and along every nerve as he finally, _finally_ came. He felt the warm spurts of his own come splash his chest and chin.

Kyungsoo abruptly pulled out, leaving his hole fluttering and empty feeling. He cried out at the loss, then nearly lost it again when Kyungsoo began jerking himself off over him. He let the warm fuzzy feeling take him as the last waves of his own orgasm washed away. 

~*~*~

When the world came back into focus, a very worried looking Kyungsoo was dabbing at his ching with a warm washcloth. He tried to ask what was wrong, but all that came out was, “‘zGoiOnSoo?” instead of _what’s going on Soo?_ so he gave it up as a bad job. Instead he focused on what he could feel. 

The first thing he noticed was a dull throbbing coming from his ass, he could tell that he was going to be sore for days, he hoped he’d be able to run, not waddle, by kickball this week. His muscles were loose, but sore- like he’d been trampled by a rugby team. A flash of memory as Kyungsoo held him down and pushed into him flashed through his mind. Then he felt the gentle sweep of a warm washcloth between his legs. He jumped.

“Soo, stop,” he whined. HIs skin felt tender and was pretty sure this was at least the second time Kyungsoo had cleaned between his legs. At his apparently-recovered ability to speak, some of the tension dropped from Kyungsoo’s shoulders. The rug was still scratchy.

“Your rug is itchy, Soo. Want a bed next time.” At that, Kyungsoo finally turned to look at his face.

“Next time?” His voice sounded raspy, but it was the question in his words that had Yixing’s blood run cold.

Had he gotten ahead of himself? Was this just a one night thing for Kyungsoo? They really hadn’t talked about anything before diving into bed (well, the floor) together. His eyes welled with tears, he felt stupid and emotional and way too fucking vulnerable. This, right here, was why relationships between alphas were so rare. The required vulnerability left a gaping power discrepancy in the relationship. Which, apparently, wasn't going to be a problem because Kyungsoo didn’t want a relationship.

“Hey, Lay, what’re you thinking? What’s wrong? What did I do?”

He sounded so concerned, Yixing hated it. “Nothing. I just, guess we didn’t decide if we wanted a next time or... “ he let his sentence fade off, not knowing where he was going. 

“Of course I want a next time, Lay, I fucking knotted and I wasn’t even inside you. You, of all people, should know how difficult that is. I just, since we didn’t talk about this and you kind of faded out on me, I assumed you wouldn’t want to anymore. That I hurt you, or something.”

“NO,” he blurted out, terribly loudly, Kyungsoo flinched a little, “Sorry. No. I want to try again, that was… It was really good for me Kyungsoo. I, really it was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Kyungsoo gave him another of his long looks before his face split into his breathtaking smile. “Okay, baby, I’d like that.” He made to stand up and the feeling of neediness spiked alarmingly.

“Don’t leave me- please!” he whined.

“I need to get you something to eat or drink, Lay. That didn’t look like it was easy for you and you sweat. Like a lot.”

“You don’t smell like daisies either,” he grumbled, as Kyungsoo slipped out the door.

A few moments later, Kyungsoo came back with a glass of orange juice, a plate of cheese, and a packet of gushers. At his raised eyebrow, Kyungsoo huffed out a small laugh.

“Everything else in our kitchen needs to be reheated or cooked, and I wasn’t going to leave you alone that long.”

“Mm, thanks. Don’t get used to it or anything, but I’m feeling super clingy right now and may have killed you on charges of abandonment if you’d been gone any longer.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but set the food and drink on a bedside cabinet before turning back to Yixing, “Can you make it up to the bed on your own or do you need help?”

Yixing had to give him credit- his inner alpha had to be feeling very smug at fucking another alpha, but he managed to ask the question without arrogance. 

“Help,” Yixing said, raising his arms and making grabby hands at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighed in response but managed to heft Yixing into his arms and plop him on the bed. 

The sheets positively reeked of Kyungsoo, so he happily curled up in them, accepting the food and juice that Kyungsoo forced on him. As soon as he ate enough to satisfy the other alpha, he drifted off into a deep sleep. For the first time since he moved from China, he wasn’t falling asleep alone. 

~*~*~

Yixing woke up the next morning and grinned. At some point in the night Kyungsoo had shifted so his head was pillowed on Yixing’s chest. The soft smell of sated alpha covered them like a blanket. He inhaled, taking stock of his body. His ass throbbed with his heartbeat, he knew he would be sore for several days at least. There was a long, arm-sized bruise across his chest, and an imprint of a hand on his hip. In all, he felt contentment and a languid peace that he hadn’t fully experienced since he had presented. 

He pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s hair, they both smelled like come and sweat, he wanted to shower but wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to leave the bed. Kyungsoo groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

“Oh shit,” Kyungsoo mumbled when he saw Yixing was awake, “I’m sorry, is my head like, killing you? That bruised way worse than I expected.”

“I’m fine, Soo. That’s not where I’m the most sore anyway.”

“Yeah, you alright?” Kyungsoo looked genuinely concerned, or he would’ve made fun of him. 

“I’m fine, babe.”

“Mm, I could get used to you calling me that. Come to the kitchen with me? I wanna make you pancakes.”

“Okay, but you’ll have to carry me,” Yixing grinned down at Kyungsoo, challenging him.

“Brat. But fine, only because you’re adorable.”

Kyungsoo tossed him a flannel and some shorts to wear into the kitchen and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms before bending over to pick him up. A lot of rearranging (and Kyungsoo dropping him on his already sore ass) later, they finally settled on Yixing wrapping himself around Kyungsoo’s torso like a koala. It was a hilariously slow trek to the kitchen, but thirty minutes later Yixing was perched on the counter trying to sneak extra chocolate chips in the pancake batter when Kyungsoo wasn’t looking.

Minseok came home while Kyungsoo was cooking, and he hurried off to shower before joining them in the kitchen. Both he and Yixing shouted Kyungsoo down when he tried to get them to eat at the table, so Kyungsoo caved and let them eat off their laps in the kitchen.

Halfway through the stack of pancakes Yixing started eating off of Kyungsoo’s fork and Minseok tried shoving them both off the counter. To retaliate Yixing started flicking chocolate chips at him, which turned into a game of them trying to throw chocolate into each other’s mouths.

“You’re both children, you know that right?” Kyungsoo asked after Minseok launched himself off the counter to save a chip that had bounced off his chin.

“Yeah, but at least I know how to shower after sex. Seriously, are you guys trying to put me off my pancakes? Cause it almost worked.”

Yixing laughed, “Please, you ate more than we did combined. Though you’re probably right about the shower…”

“We’ll go take a bath. Want to find something for us all to watch after we get out?”

“Yeah, sure! But, for my own sanity, I gotta ask- are you guys dating now?”

“I’m not, sure-”

Yixing’s explanation was cut off with a hand on his thigh and Kyungsoo’s firm “Yes.”

Minseok sniggered but grabbed his phone and started typing something so Yixing figured he was done harassing them for the time being. He set his plate by the sink and made pouty eyes until Kyungsoo came over to carry him to the bathroom. Honestly, he would have tried to walk since Minseok was there but his ass really was _sore_ and he didn’t want to move more than necessary yet.

Kyungsoo hefted him into his arms and started back towards his room. At the sound of bare feet padding towards them, Yixing looked up to see Minseok a few paces behind Kyungsoo pointing his phone at them.

“I swear to god, Minseok if you’re taking a picture of this you’re doing the dishes for a month,” Kyungsoo growled. Apparently he’d heard his roommate approaching. 

“Oh, I think this will be worth it,” Minseok cackled, then disappeared back down the hall.

Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath the whole way to his ensuite bathroom, but gently set Yixing on the lip of the tub before leaving to get him a spare towel. To his surprise Kyungsoo had a whole selection of bubbles and essential oils by his bath, so while he was gone Yixing ran the water slipped in some honey scented bubble bath and a few drops of rose essential oil. He heard Kyungsoo swear, and turned towards the door to the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?”

“My fucking roommate is what’s wrong. Here.” Kyungsoo stomped into the room holding his phone which he thrust into Yixing’s hand before marching back out of the bathroom.

He heard Kyungsoo growling something unintelligible and Minseok laughing before he looked down. The groupchat to their friends was open, and Yixing swore gently when he saw that Minseok had sent everyone an image of Kyungsoo carrying him down the hall.

Minseok: They haven’t had “the talk” yet, I asked, but I think we have a new couple in the group

Baekhyun: Has anyone told Lay that he looks stupid with sex hair?

Chanyeol: Baek, please don’t get into trouble this early in the morning, I’m still too hungover to protect your idiot ass

Jongin: It’s 11am yeol

Chanyeol: It’s always early morning when I’m this hungover. The end

Minseok: No, I was too busy trying not to pass out from the smell. Seriously, they reeked of booze and each other and other… unmentionables

Baekhyun: hawt

Jongin: Gross

Sehun: Cute

The sounds from the living room had died down, so Yixing called out for Kyungsoo. When he came in, he was scowling but looked somewhat amused.  
“Sorry about this, he’s obligated to clean out the refrigerator now as penance.”

“They’re my friends too, Soo. It’s fine.”

“Yeah, but he’s my roommate.”

“You know they’d be doing this anyway. Just come take a bath with me, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded and stripped while Yixing read the messages he’d just missed. Their friends really were idiots. He couldn’t ask for better ones. 

“Hey, on Tuesday Soyeon, Shuhua and I were going to grab dinner after work. Want to come? Maybe it’ll feel like a double and they’ll finally get together.”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo replied, turning off the tap and slipping into the water. He reached out for Yixing and tugged him into the water.

Yixing yelped, holding the phone above his head so it wouldn’t get wet.

“So, you’re my boyfriend now, right?” Kyungsoo asked. His face was serious but his eyes danced with amusement.

“That’s a terrible way to ask me, but yes.”

“Kay, then do me one favor? It’s kind of embarrassing,” Kyungsoo asked, pulling Yixing’s back to his chest.

At Yixing’s questioning look, Kyungsoo took the phone from his hands and turned the selfie camera on. He smiled and tapped his cheek twice. Taking the hint, Yixing leaned back to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek. They took a few pictures in various sappy poses, then filtered through them to find the grossest ones. The bubbles covered everything from the navel down, so they just looked stupidly domestic together.

In the end, Kyungsoo sent the groupchat one of the first pictures of Yixing kissing his cheek and another of Yixing licking his nose while they both laughed. The bruise across his chest was clearly visible in both. He captioned them _Now my honey smells like honey._ Then Kyungsoo locked his phone, tossed it on the bathroom rug, and built a hat of bubbles on Yixing’s head to the sound of his phone blowing up with text notifications.

Zhang Yixing used to hate being an alpha. But as he built a bubble beard for Kyungsoo and thought about his friends who found him as intimidating as a plushie, he decided being an alpha really wasn’t so bad after all. Not as long as he had _his_ alpha by his side.


End file.
